


Auto CoWrecked

by TheBaldOneMpls



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaldOneMpls/pseuds/TheBaldOneMpls
Summary: Alternate title: "How to Destroy Your Girlfriend's Reputation in 140 Characters or Less"





	Auto CoWrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to FFnet on April 23, 2012
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I, the author, make no claim as to ownership of "Kim Possible" or any of its characters. I write this story solely for my own enjoyment and not to create profit for myself or any other entity. All copyrighted material/characters are owned by their respective copyright holder(s).

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kim asked her gloomy boyfriend across the kitchen table.

Ron couldn't even bring his eyes up to meet hers, his fingers tapping nervously on a closed laptop. "I think this is for the best. For both of us."

Kim could only shake her head. "This is no big deal. We can work through this."

At that, Ron finally showed his face to her. The look on his face was an incredulous one. "Work through THIS? Kim, I _embarrassed_ you! In front of the whole world!"

"Overreact much?" Kim tried to take his hands into hers, but he pulled them away in shame.

"Kim, this is not overreacting."

A small smirk crossed Kim's face. "So you think you're not freaking out right now?"

Ron stood up from the table and walked towards one of the kitchen windows. "Of _course_ I'm freaking out, but _this..._" Instead of continuing his sentence, he quickly peeled back the window's curtain. Suddenly the room was filled with innumerable flashes of light coming from the other side of the window. The young couple watched as dozens of photographers held their cameras at the ready, taking as many pictures as they could, battling each other for position as if they were fighting for a rebound during a game of basketball. They all shouted questions through the closed window... at least, that's what Kim and Ron would have to assume they were shouting, as forty people yelling forty things at the same two people at the same time made individual voices difficult to distinguish. After a few moments, Ron closed the curtain and turned back to his girlfriend. "_THIS_ is freakout-worthy!"

Kim walked to Ron and put his arm around drew him in for a sidehug. "You know this is just going to blow over by the end of the day."

"And what if it doesn't?" snapped Ron.

Kim let out a slight chuckle. "Then we simply put out a press release, explain the situation, and _boom_, back to normal."

The chuckle did not go unnoticed. "How can you laugh about this?"

"Ummm..." Kim paused in mock thought. "Because it's funny."

"_So_ not funny," replied Ron.

"Yes it is!" she cried as she gave her boyfriend a hearty shake. "This is exactly the type of thing that you'd find hilarious if it wasn't happening to us."

Ron worked his way out of Kim's grip. "But it _is_ happening to us, and it's _my_ fault."

Kim's face grew serious as she took his face in her hands. "Four things, Mister Stoppable. One: it was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Don't let it get you down. Two: if _I'm_ not going to beat you up over this, _you_ shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Three:" She technically said nothing, but the passion in the kiss she gave Ron spoke volumes.

Ron needed a moment to catch his breath. "Not that I'm complaining, but what does that have to do with our situation?"

A slight blush came over her face. "Nothing... I just like kissing you."

Ron's smile started to return. "Fine by me."

Kim regained her composure. "And four, it's not your fault. It's your _phone's_ fault."

After a moment of contemplation, Ron sighed. "You're right, KP." At that, he walked to the garbage can near the kitchen sink. He then made a big show of pulling a so-called-_smart-_phone out of his back pocket, held it over the can and unceremoniously dropped it into the trash.

Kim raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You know, turning off the auto-correct feature would've been more efficient."

Ron shook his head as he brushed his hands together, as if wiping dirt off of them. "KP, that was the phone that sullied your name. I can't let it get away with that. It must be held accountable for its actions."

At that, Kim grinned and walked towards her boyfriend. "As wasteful as that was, I am honored that you'd do that to defend my name." She found her way under his protective arm. "I'm so lucky to have you as a boyfriend. And Team Possible is so lucky to have you as public relations director."

Ron smiled at her. "Nope. Still quitting."

Kim frowned. "Oh, come on!"

Ron reached down and grabbed the laptop, opening it and holding it in Kim's face. "Wade is obviously much better at it than me. Need I remind you that I started THIS?"

As the screen came back to life, Kim reread the series of Tweets that had started this madness.

* * *

  
MarqueeBeauty - _3 hours ago_  
Our founder, Alice Marquis, was taken hostage last night. She is now safe at home thanks to some true heroes.  
Our entire staff is eternally grateful to **@****TeamPossibleKim** and **@TeamPossibleRon** for their selfless bravery and courage in the face of danger.

  
MarqueeBeauty - _3 hours ago_  
We will offer Team Possible any and all assistance we can possibly give in their quest to make this world a safer place.  
This includes free makeovers for **@TeamPossibleKim** for life so her exterior beauty can always match her internal beauty.

  
TeamPossibleRon - _3 hours ago_  
**.@TeamPossibleKim** and I thank **@MarqueeBeauty ** for their generous makeover offer, but we'll have to gratefully decline because we don't accept personal favors.  
Besides, Kim doesn't need a makeover. She's already pregnant as is.

  
MarqueeBeauty - _3 hours ago_  
Don't worry **@TeamPossibleRon**, we have special treatments for expectant mothers. We'll take good care of her. Congrats!

  
TheRealMCHoney - _2 hours ago_  
Congrats to **@TeamPossibleKim **and **@TeamPossibleRon**! You will make great parents! Can't wait to see the little one! **#TeamPossiblePlusOne**

  
MartinSmartyCEO - _2 hours ago_  
Truly a great day for **@TeamPossibleKim** and **@TeamPossibleRon**! If you need parenting tips, I'm happy to help! **#TeamPossiblePlusOne**

  
RodiganRoyalty - _2 hours ago_  
My country's finest medical staff and facilities are at your disposal. Congrats to **@TeamPossibleKim **and **@TeamPossibleRon**! **#TeamPossiblePlusOne**

  
FlaggNumber5QB - _51 minutes ago_  
Didn't think **@TeamPossibleRon **had it in him. Obviously **@TeamPossibleKim** had it in her!  
**#Joking**  
**#PleaseDontKillMeKim**  
**#TeamPossiblePlusOne**

  
TeamPossibleRon - _8 minutes ago_  
I MEANT PERFECT! KIM IS PERFECT AS IS! NOT PREGNANT!

* * *

Kim couldn't help but smile. "Well... on the plus side, we are trending worldwide."

Ron buried his face in his hands. "Not. Helping."


End file.
